


Scenes from a Theater

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Series: Love in Strange Places, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-24
Updated: 2000-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Fraser go to a movie.  That's it.  Oh, and of course, there's some nookie!This story is a sequel toScenes from a Museum.





	Scenes from a Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Scenes from a Movie Theater

Disclaimer: It's the same old, same old song and dance. (Sorry, just couldn't resist, anyone remember that song?)

Notes: This is the next installment in the 'Love in Strange Places' series. It's definitely going to be much more cheerful than the last few I wrote.

Summary: Ray and Fraser go to a movie. That's it. Oh, and of course, there's some nookie!

Rating: R

Author's website: 

http://home.att.net/~lojojan

Scenes from a Movie Theater

By: 

Lori J

You ever been out on a date with the Mountie? Course you haven't and I better not ever hear that you have! Anyway, me and the Mountie, we're tight. Been in love with him forever it seems like. Loving Fraser is easy. He likes to put on a little 'I'm-a-perfectly-behaved-Mountie' routine in front of everyone else, but get him hot under the collar....

Sorry, got lost in some, um, memories. What was I saying? Oh yeah, dates with Fraser. I woulda been happy just hanging out at my place, scarfing pizza. Not Frase though. No, he says he wants to 'court' me. Whatever that means. Sounds nice though, sounds like it means forever. I am all over that. Forever works for me.

Last week we did something I wanted to do. We trade off, see. One week its my choice, the next week his. My choice was the Museum of Science and Industry. I think Fraser had a good time. I know I did. We'll have to go there again sometime...

He's picked some foreign movie. I dunno what its called. Don't think I could pronounce it. All I know is that it was made by some French guy and it has subtitles. S'ok with me, though. As long as I get to be with Ben I don't care what I do. Hell, he could tell me we're skating naked in a hockey game and it would be fine with me.

Say, now there's an idea. Naked hockey. One on one of course. Hmm, gotta think about that one.

Right now I'm on my way to pick him up at the consulate. The Ice Queen made him stay late cuz she's a bitch. Fraser says she can't help it, that it has to do with the stick jammed up her ass. I tend to agree with him. Thatcher's not all bad, though. She did figure out where we were that time on the Henry Anderson...Alfred...Allen. Whatever. Wonder what she'd do if she knew that me and Frase christened her chair last month?

Fraser said he would get ready at the consulate, so I stopped at home to take a shower and change. Nothing I hate worse than smelling like hookers and junkies on a date. Sides, Ben can get kinda jealous. One time we were working this case, real freak show. This husband and wife called in saying they had been robbed. We go check it out and find that the couple have their own, uh, business, I guess. One a them internet companies. They sell dildos and sex toys by mail. Apparently they do a brisk business. You shoulda seen Fraser. He was as red as his serge! Everywhere he turned there was a dildo pointing right at him. I laughed my ass off after the interview was over.

So these two come home from a night out partying and find out they been robbed. Someone broke in and stole a bunch of merchandise. Only took the biggest dildos, left the small ones. Can't say as I blame them. Anyway, I figure out halfway through the interview that both of 'em are hitting on me. We're talking flirting big time. Guess they were swingers or something, cuz they invited me and Frase to stay. The Mountie had been staring at the floor, trying to not look at the sex toys lying around, when he heard the guy extend the invitation. His head snapped up and he glared at that guy something awful. If looks could kill...

I asked him about it later and he got all red in the face. Said something like I was *his* lover and that he didn't play well with others. I got one of them, whatchamacallits....warm fuzzies. My Mountie is a sweet guy and I love him. Told him so and got a big fricking hickey for my troubles. Right on the neck too. He has no idea how hard it is to hide those things. I had to wear turtlenecks for a week. Was fine with me, though.

There he is, standing outside of the consulate. Looking good there, Ben. Blue jeans, worn tight of course, red t-shirt, and a smile that could stop traffic. Stops my car, anyway. I roll the window down and ask him if he needs a ride. He gives me one a those special smiles of his and says 'Thank you kindly, sir, but I'm waiting for my date.'

We like to play those kinda games. Just a couple a guys goofing off. Nice to have someone to joke around with. Fraser has a kick-ass sense of humor. It's just real subtle. Have to look quick or you'll miss it. We trade a few more lines before he finally gets in. I start to drive away, but he puts a hand on the back of my neck and pulls me in for a quick kiss. 

Whoa, now that was unexpected. Nice, but unexpected. I suppose we've gotten bolder these last few months. Both of us are sick of hiding our relationship. We talked it over one night and decided that we can't be overt, but we don't have to hide it. So far, Fraser hasn't been able to work up the nerve to kiss me in public. Guess he must have gotten over that. 

I get over my shock and start driving again. I keep looking over at him. He's got this little smile on his face. And what a gorgeous face it is. You don't find many men as...pretty as Ben. Does me good to see that smile, means he liked kissing me in the car and just might do it again. We drive in comfortable silence all the way to the theater. 

Fraser always holds my hand in the car, and tonight is no different. He's kinda...stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. Feels nice. There's nothing he doesn't do that isn't nice. I useta say that I don't deserve him. Frase cured me of that right quick. Told me that I deserved him and to never let anyone tell me different. Tells me all the time how beautiful he thinks I am. Jury's still out on that one, though he's working on it.

Walking into the theater I'm surprised again when he reaches for my hand. Public kissing and now public handholding? Think I like this. Don't have to worry that anyone we know will see us. It's not like anyone from the 2-7 is gonna go to a foreign film. We must be in an OK neighborhood cuz no one bats an eye. In fact, I see more than one guy couple holding hands. Wish we could do this all the time.

We get the tickets, some candy for me, popcorn for him. Ben doesn't like to admit it, but he has a weakness for movie theater popcorn. He does make sure that we get diet soda though. I think he figures the diet soda makes up for the popcorn or something. 

Find some seats near the middle and sit down. I'm shocked; there are a lot of people here. Didn't know that French guys made such good movies. We eat most of the goodies waiting for the movie to start. 

The house lights go down and the movie starts. Grab for my glasses and realize that I forgot them on my desk at work. Shit, now how am I supposed to see the subtitles? I whisper to Frase that I don't have my glasses. He gives me the 'look'. I'm sure you've seen it. The 'Proper-planning-prevents-poor-performance' look. I just roll my eyes at him. We move down to the first row where I can kinda make out the words if I squint real hard. There's no one else in the row with us. Who wants to get a crick in their neck?

The first hour is OK. Can't really tell what the movie is about. Seems to just be a bunch of people sitting around talking about nothing in particular. Maybe this is the French version of _Seinfeld_ or something. My eyes start to hurt after a while, so I stop trying to read the subtitles and start whispering things in Fraser's ear. Things like 'Can't wait to go home and then you can fuck my brains out.' Or 'I got a hard-on the size of Florida, whatcha gonna do about it?'

That last one gets his attention. His eyes meet mine for a second and I see the hunger in them. Turns his head back to the screen, but his hand slides up my arm, across my chest, and down my belly. Oh yeah, Ben, that's the spot.

My Mountie is a marvelous man. Try saying that ten times fast. I'll never understand how that man can unbutton jeans one-handed. Must be something they teach up there in the Yukon. He's got me unbuttoned now and his hand is sliding under the waistband of my boxers. Of all the stupidest days to not go commando!

That thought flies out of my head as Ben finds what he's looking for. That would be my cock, obviously. I'm so hard right now, don't know if I've ever been this hard before. 

Lord God! But that man has talented hands. I'm trying to control my breathing so no one else in the theater notices what we're doing. Doubt they will. Fraser's still staring at the movie. You'd never know that his hand is stroking me up and down, slow and gentle. I arch up into his hand, can't help myself. They musta taught 'The Art of jerking your lover off' at the academy too.

He takes the hint and moves his hand faster and a little rougher. Just the way I like it. Can't hear the movie anymore, there's this roaring in my ears. Can't see too well either. I lay my head back against the seat and stare up and the ceiling. Knowing I'm so close that it's only going to take one more....

"Shit!" I yell. Out loud. In a movie theater full of people. Whoops. Didn't mean to say that out loud. I get shushed by damn near everyone. 

Risk a glance at Ben. He's got this huge grin on his face. His hand is still in down my pants and I don't mind a bit. I really don't want to stay for the rest of the movie feeling all oogy, so I lean over and whisper in Fraser's ear again.

"Sure you don't want to go home and fuck my brains out?"

That does it. He pulls his hand out of my pants fast, grabbing for his handkerchief. I button up as quick as I can, knowing that I'm gonna get lucky tonight. He stands up, grabs my hand and pulls me up out of my chair. Kinda hard to stand, my legs are all wobbly. Good kind of wobbly, though.

Fraser puts an arm around me and hugs me close to him. I lean into that perfect Mountie body and let him lead me out of the theater and to the car. Hell, I'm feeling so mellow that I even let him drive. He's giving me looks again. Only this time they mean he's hot and he's horny and I'd better prepare myself for a mind-blowing night.

Think I might suggest naked hockey next weekend.

The End


End file.
